<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Short fics by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876137">Short fics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, The 100 (TV), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, MILFs, Maledom, Older Woman/Younger Man, Shorts, Warcraft Lore, Werewolf Culture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short fics.</p><p>Smut</p><p>PWP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft), Ivar Bloodfang/Maiev Shadowsong, Qiana Moonshadow/Male Worgen, Sybell Spicer/Robb Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Short fics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it came to relieving pent up aggression after Battle for Darkshore, Maiev’s favourite method  to get fucked by Packleader Ivar Bloodfang, alpha of Feral Bloodfang Worgens. With Feral Alpha furiously riding the Warden, knotting, teasing and goading her all the while, until he came explosively. Maiev's visits had become more and more frequent as of late.</p><p>“Sweet Aphrodite yes!” Diana shouted as Dick continued thrusting into her ass; Hours flew by off the clock Diana’s screams and cries of pleasure filled the apartment, Dick let out a mighty roar and came inside her ass. They collapsed together down on the bed both were breathing hard and they looked at each other.</p><p>As Lunarfall Commander’s canine cock pulled out of her, Qiana Moonshadow moaned, the thick knot extracting forcefully from her purple flesh. A thick load of Worgen cum seeping out from her abused slit. The druidess collapsed onto the table as he exited. Another fullfilling after-mision fun time, she thought blissfully.</p><p>Sweat coated them, but it just made them hotter for one another. Sybell was in a flurry of great pleasure. Her body was tingling as mini-orgasm after mini-orgasm fired through her. She had never felt anything like it. She could feel the big one coming, it was just on the edge. She could feel it. Just a little more. Robb was pumping in and out of Sybell loving how she was hugging his man meat and knew that even though may had the edge because she knew just what to do. Sybell was still fucking incredible in the sack. "Oh god!" Sybell moaned as she came. She saw a bright white light. Robb felt her clench around him and pushed on. He then spurted his load deep within Sybell. "Thank you Robb, I needed that" Sybell said then kissed Robb before falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh doggy style my favorite position how on earth did you guess?” Bellamy gave an innocent smile and thrust his dick all the way to it’s base inside her. “God you’re warm.” What started out as a pleasurable moan now became blissful cries as Bellamy went in on Abby. He gave a tight tug on her long brown hair and with the skill he was using he nearly made her eyes roll into the back of her head. She felt that he was close to coming this time and turned around she placed her arms around his neck and.with a strength she didn’t know he had he lifted her up and fucked her until both of them came.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave Kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>